1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shelving, and more particularly, to shelving for use in the storage of articles for which it is desirable quickly to reach the ambient temperature and from which it is desirable to drain liquids that may spill or condense on the shelving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of shelves are known. Generally, however, the avialable shelves have disadvantages in their poor ability to freely circulate air around stored articles and to provide proper drainage of liquid about the articles. The following examples of known shelf structures are representative.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,769 (Maslow) relates to a metal shelf formed with ribbing and providing for air circulation around the lower surfaces of supported objects. Apertures are formed between the rib sections and open at a level lower than a peripheral flange formed about the shelf. While offering many advantages, this shelf structure has what might be considered certain drawbacks including that the peripheral flange is higher than apertures opening between the rib sections. Therefore, liquid spilled on the shelf will flow through the apertures and drain out to items stored directly below on the lower shelf.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,927 (Nathan) relates to a molded tray for display stands. The tray or shelf has a flat surface formed with a supporting and reinforcing grid. Apertures in the tray are said to reduce the total amount of plastic used in the shelf. Any item stored on this shelf will be exposed to air circulating about its bottom surface only through the apertures formed in the shelf. Furthermore, a flange extending about the periphery of the shelf will retain any liquid that spills or condenses on the shelf and channel it through the apertures to items directly below on a lower shelf.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,229 (Bell) is directed to a shelf-like pallet formed from a plastic sheet. This structure does not have perforations or slots, but instead has hollow legs and stiffening members designed to give strength to the pallet. These legs and stiffening members do not provide ventilation to objects placed thereon. The drawing of the Bell patent illustrates a flange which, in part, has a level lower than the support surface of the pallet. The flange is described as improving the overall rigidity of the load supporting structure, but does not provide drainage. The flange is designed to form a peripheral lip at the edge of the load supporting portion to restrict sliding movement of a load. Thus, the lip or edge of the pallet would not provide drainage at a level lower than the plane supporting the objects placed on the pallet.
Shelves of the types to which the patents discussed above relate all have disadvantages which center around the inability adequately to provide for liquid drainage, while permitting free circulation of air or other ambient fluid to items which rest upon the shelves.